


may he only know your love

by amosanguis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Merlin, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No matter what you’re about to see, no matter what you’re about to hear… just know that I love you, okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	may he only know your love

-z- 

 

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s face with both hands and looked him in the eye.

“No matter what you’re about to see,” Merlin said, fighting through his fear, “no matter what you’re about to hear… just know that I love you, okay?”

“Merlin?” Arthur could only stare as the bandits came forward and started to jerk Merlin away.

“You know that I would never hurt you, right?” Merlin was trying to fight, but he was failing.  “ _Right_?!”

“What are you talking about?” Arthur was trying to hold on to Merlin, but it had been too long since he had eaten, too long since he had drank anything – and he was weak.  “Merlin!”

“It’s going to be okay,” Merlin’s still shouting and just before they get him out of the cage, he manages a desperate kiss.  “I love you.”

Then he’s forced out and Arthur can only reach out desperately through the bars.

“ _Merlin_!”

It’s not until the bandits have shoved Merlin into a ring of nasty looking fighters do the bandits realize their mistake.

Merlin looks over his shoulder once, makes eye contact with his King, and then he smiles.

Then Merlin’s eyes are flashing a molten gold and the mercenaries and bandits are screaming in pain and fear as they fly around the camp.  The skies darken and lightning flashes and thunder rumbles and Merlin hasn’t even moved.  He just stands there, flicking a wrist and sending away his attackers.

And then he’s back and with a whispered spell and flash of gold over blue, he frees Arthur.

“Merlin,” Arthur’s voice is broken, but he recovers quickly as he jumps from the cage and draws Merlin in for a hug.

And neither Arthur nor Merlin, as their lips crashed together in raw desperation and love, saw the man stand up from the wreckage, crossbow in hand.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
